To My Brother, With Whom I've Slept
by A. Murray
Summary: a collection of 'correspondence' between wee!Sam and wee!Dean. brotherly-ness abounds, fluff/and everything in between, non-slash
1. I

To My Brother, With Whom I've Slept

a collection of 'correspondence'. _the setting:_ the ever-present hotel room. _the players: _wee!Sam and wee!Dean. _the story:_ a whole bunch of brotherly-ness. _the warnings:_ slight fluff/crack/everything in between, non-slash.

_Rating:_ G

_Disclaimer:_ *audible sigh*

_Notes:_ title borrowed from Bill Cosby... and perhaps someday I too shall tell a chicken heart story.

* * *

**I.**

_Sam,_

I found my baseball cards in your backpack.

I want everything else you've taken.

Now.

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_

_Dear Dean,_

You can have your pocket knife when I get Teddy back.

Sincerely,

_Sam_

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

You know Dad threw that musty old thing out in Detroit.

Plus, you're too old for a teddy bear.

**Give me my knife back.**

_Dean_

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._  


_Dear Dean,_

You were supposed to watch Teddy while I stayed at the lady's house with the cats.

I had an allergic reaction. You are responsible.

Itchy and Sad,

_Sam_

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

...if I get you a new Teddy, will you give me my knife?

_Dean_

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

... a candy bar too.

Hungry,

_Sam_

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sammy,_

**grumblegrumblegrumble**

Deal.

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

Kit-Kat, please!

Your brother,

_Sam  
_

ps: not Sammy

* * *

a/n: ...yeaaaaaaah. :? i just... i don't know. the idea just hit me funny :D hope to continue, maybe, at random... soonish?  
please: -review? -leave a request? _-"give me a break?" _hehe_  
_


	2. II

To My Brother, With Whom I've Slept

_Notes:_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! for everyone else outside the States: HAPPY WEDNESDAY! -this has nothing to do with the story, although maybe i should have penned a sparkler incident.

* * *

**II.**

_Dear Dean,_

"It's the song that never ends…"

Your awake brother,

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

Shut up.

Regards,

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

"…and it goes on and on my friends."

Sing with me,

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

I will seriously punch you.

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

"Some people starrrrrting singing it not knowing what it was!"

Take it away, Dean,

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

Stop. Right now. Before that song gets stuck in my head.

Threateningly,

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

"AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE…"

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

**kickkickkick**

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

You're no fun.

Bruised,

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

___. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

"itsthesongthatneverends…"

DAMMIT, SAMMY!

_Dean_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the LampChop song... only the way it be stuck in your head all day now :D you're welcome


	3. III

To My Brother, With Whom I've Slept

_Notes: _:D

* * *

**III.**

_Dear Dean,_

Can you tell me a story?

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sammy,_

Once upon a time…

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

I've heard this one before.

It's Sam,

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam-_

I haven't even told you the story yet, how do you know you've heard it before?

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

You always tell the same story.

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

I do not.

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

Yes, you do.

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

Fine. What's the story then?

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

Once upon a time there was a guy. He was really handsome and all the girls wanted him. He had some shiny guns. He killed some monster -usually a werewolf- and made out with the prettiest girl. Not the homely one.

The end.

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

Well, what's wrong with that story?

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Dean,_

Everything.

Most of all the kissing.

Yuck.

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sammy,_

If you don't like my stories, don't ask me for one then!

Hrumph.

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dearest Dean,_

I'm sorry.

_Sammy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Sam,_

It's ok. It's a bad story anyway.

Way too old for your baby ears.

_Dean_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dean-_

Please tell me the story?

I promise I won't complain.

_Sam_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Dear Sammy,_

Once upon a time…

_Dean_


End file.
